N is for Nachos
by Evenstar656
Summary: The salmonella epidemic hits LA. Summer 2008 Alphabet Challenge entry.


Title: N is for Nachos  
Author: Evenstar656  
Summary: The salmonella epidemic hits LA  
Spoilers: Nothing major  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own NUMB3RS or its cast, but I promise to put them back up when I'm done….in more or less one piece.  
Author's Notes: I couldn't resist with all the press the tomato/salsa scare is getting so I'd thought I would dust off the lonely keyboard and start writing again.

_Not betaed…all the mistakes are mine and I humbly apologize. _

"Hey Don, are you sure you're okay?" Megan turned around in the passenger seat of the Suburban to see her boss's ashen face.

"Yeah," he replied quickly to get her off his back. Truthfully he was feeling terrible, and had been since the previous night. Hoping the waves of nausea would die down he slowly sipped some water, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the profiler.

They were currently parked down the street from Mike McDougal's, the main suspect in their corporate fraud case, modest mansion. It was dark outside and most of the people who lived on the street were in for the night. Charlie had filtered hundreds of tips to lead to the one that had them watching the exec for his suspicious night time activities. Don looked at his watch, only two more hours until Colby and David came to relieve them; only two more hours until he could go home to ease his stomach.

A fierce pain gripped the agent's stomach, and he grabbed the door handle until the pain had passed.

"Don?" Megan saw his white knuckles hanging onto the door.

"I'm okay; something I ate isn't sitting well."

"Do you want me to get David and Colby to come early?"

"I'm fine, I can make it," Don was anxious to get Megan off his back.

"Do you want the rest of my green tea or some crackers?" she put her box of crackers on the center console.

"No thanks, why'd you bring all that any way?"

"I had to have something to snack on until I meet Larry for breakfast,"

"Oh," Don smiled inwardly at the thought of Larry and Megan together over a plate of grits and scrambled egg whites.

He regretted thinking about food as a wave of nausea hit him. He kept breathing slowly through his nose and the sensation ebbed away.

"What did you eat yesterday anyways?"

Don didn't answer as his lunch tried to exit again but was quickly held down. Megan was about to speak when she was cut off, "I'm fine."

"Don, you're obviously not fine. Why don't you let me call the boys and let them finish out our shift?"

"It's not that bad," Don sipped more water.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Don glanced in the rearview mirror to see dark circles under his eyes and his face was a lot paler than normal.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I bet you didn't get much sleep with your stomach. Please drink some tea and eat a cracker before you pass out on me."

Don cautiously sniffed the offered tea and took a sip cringing, "How do you drink this stuff?"

"I know it's good for me and for queasy stomachs."

Don took another sip then put it back in the cup holder, and munched on a cracker.

The small amount of tea and the few crackers were too much for Don's dicey stomach and came back with a vengeance. He barely got the door open before his lunch and crackers returned. The retching went on for a few moments before turning into dry heaves. Leaning back into the seat he wiped his mouth and concentrated on breathing.

"Don?" Megan laid her cool hand on his forehead to find it warm and offered him the bottle of water

"Just give me a minute," he took the water and rinsed his mouth spitting out of the open door.

Don leaned back against the seat. He could hear Megan on the phone asking Colby and David to come relieve them early. As much as he didn't want them to come, he was grateful that they were.

"Okay Don, why don't we switch places so I can drive you to Charlie's when David and Colby get here?"

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself at my own apartment," Don argued weakly.

"You seem to be doing a good job, now come on," Megan was already out of the passenger side.

Dodging the content of Don's stomach both agents had switched places and Megan was watching the McDougal's house to make sure nothing happened. The house looked the same so she stole a glance at her boss who had reclined the seat and had his eyes shut.

It wasn't long before a government issued SUV pulled up next to Don's and rolled its windows down.

"Is everything okay?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take him back to Charlie's," Megan replied.

"Alright, we'll let you know if anything goes down."

"Thanks guys," Megan started the engine.

"No problem, he's gonna be signing for our overtime right?"

"You wish," Don called out from the passenger seat.

"Feel better Don," David called from the driver's seat of the sedan.

"Yeah."

"See ya later Megan," Colby said before rolling up the window.

"Alright Don, let's get you home."

#

Alan heard a vehicle pull into the driveway and was downstairs at the door before the car doors were shut. Charlie wasn't far behind after hearing his father hurrying down the stairs. Alan could see through the window that it was Megan and Don and sighed in relief. He opened the door to greet them but was surprised at how heavily his eldest son was leaning on Megan.

"Donny?" he rushed outside to help get his son inside.

"Hey Alan, Charlie," Megan saw Charlie waiting inside the door.

"What happened?" Alan asked as he and Megan were helping Don up the stairs.

"He said something he ate was bothering him. I don't think he's been feeling well since yesterday and then he threw up on our stake out. I had to call David and Colby to take over surveillance early."

Alan knew he must have felt bad if he agreed to leave a stake out early. Don was gently eased onto the bed in his old room while Charlie was scrambling around the house getting things Don would need. Megan was on her way down while Charlie was on his way up with a clean trash can and a sports drink.

"Take care of your brother Charlie," Megan winked.

"Don't worry. Thank you Megan, I'm sure he's not the best patient to deal with."

"That's okay; he deserves someone to look after him. I'll see you boys later to return his truck," Megan said leaving.

Charlie ran up the stairs two at a time to his brother's old room. He saw that his dad had already helped Don out of his work clothes and tucked in.

"'m gonna be sick," Don muttered rising off the bed.

Charlie acted quickly and was able to get the waste basket into the line of fire in time. Alan was able to support his son and hold the waste basket while Charlie raced to the bathroom and wet a few washcloths. He placed the cool cloth on the back of his brother's neck. Don was guided back down to the bed when the last of the dry heaves had abated.

"His fever's going up," Alan felt Don's forehead, "Hand me that," he pointed to the sports drink.

Charlie eagerly handed him the drink to help ease his brother's suffering.

"Don, I need you to drink for me. We don't want you to get dehydrated," Alan twisted open the top and brought the rim to his son's lips. Don took the bottle into his own hand and swallowed a few sips before handing the drink back and closing his eyes.

"We're going to need more supplies. Can you watch him long enough so I can run to the store to get more drinks and stuff to make him some soup?"

"Sure," Charlie eagerly nodded wanting to help his brother.

Charlie soon went and got a chair and placed it next to the bed. He could see sweat dotting Don's hairline so he placed another cool washcloth on his forehead. He took another one and wiped his chest, stomach and arms.

Don watched silently under half closed lids as his brother took care of him. As much as he hated being fussed over, it was nice to have someone to come home to when he was sick and he knew his brother enjoyed helping him. He was glad that they were close enough to work together.

"Charlie…" Don was getting ready to thank his brother when he had to get to the bathroom fast, "bathroom."

Charlie dropped what he was doing and helped Don get to the bathroom and onto the toilet. He shut the door to give his brother some privacy as the diarrhea took hold. He leaned against the door jamb hoping that it would end soon. He wasn't paying attention when Don came out looking paler and clammy.

"I'll be okay," Don reassured his little brother as he was led back to bed.

"You need to drink more," Charlie handed his brother the sports drink.

"It'll just make me sick."

"I know, but we have to keep you hydrated."

Don growled but took a few sips of the drink.

"Just rest," Charlie said as he replaced the washcloths, "it's the best thing for you."

Don was right; it wasn't long before Charlie was struggling to hold his retching brother and the waste basket. After he was finished Charlie gently cleaned Don's mouth with a cool cloth.

"I told you so," Don was trying to get his breathing back under control.

"I know, but we may have to take you to the hospital if you can't keep anything down."

"It's not that bad."

"It's not now, but it probably will be later," knowing Don did not want to go to a hospital he added, "we'll cross that bridge if and when we get there."

"I can assure you we won't get there," Don ended that conversation.

After a few moments of silence Charlie spoke up, "What do you think you ate that was bad?"

"Nothing I don't normally eat. I had dinner with Robin at her favorite Mexican restaurant and then I had a bagel at the deli by the office this morning."

"Is Robin sick?" Charlie's mathematical mind was taking over.

Their conversation was interrupted with their father's return, "Let me go see what he's brought. Will you be alright long enough?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Knowing Don's tendency to be an escaping patient Charlie added, "Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."

"Just go," Don said closing his eyes.

Charlie found his father unpacking the groceries he had picked up, "How's he been?"

"Diarrhea has started. He can't keep any drinks down."

"What? I've been haven't even been gone an hour," Alan was alarmed, "Let me get the soup started and I'll be up there. Can you take him this?" he handed Charlie a bottle of Pepto.

"Yeah," Charlie said already halfway up the stairs.

His brother was asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake him up so he resumed his place next to the bed. He noticed that the washcloth on Don's had been drying up so he rewetted and gently put it back. Charlie continued his vigil for several more hours before Don woke up, needing to go to the bathroom again. Charlie coaxed him to take some Pepto for his stomach but it returned not long after he took it. By then Don's fever had risen and he was shivering.

"I'm getting kind of worried Charlie," Alan said laying down a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"I know," Charlie replied bathing his sleeping brother's form with a cool cloth.

"I was hoping he'll be okay long enough until I can get Doc Roberts down the street to come and look at him, its three thirty so it's way too early to call."

"His skin's really dry; I think he's already dehydrated."

"I was afraid of that, I think we should take him to the ER, this isn't simple food poisoning. He needs fluids. He could get a lot worse if we wait."

"That sounds like the best option," Charlie agreed knowing Don wouldn't.

"Okay, you go get the car ready and I'll go get him dressed and down here."

Charlie nodded and set off while Alan went upstairs. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his eldest son's spiky hair.

"Don, can you wake up for me?" Alan gently rubbed his son's bare shoulder.

"Yeah?" Don groaned.

"I'm going to need your help to get you dressed. You need fluids and you can't keep anything down. We're taking you to the ER."

"Don't wanna go," Don pleaded.

"I know son," Alan rubbed his son's face, "but you're sick, and it's too early to take you to a doctor."

"Dad…"

It broke his heart to see his son that way, but he knew it had to be done.

"It'll be okay, they'll make you feel better," Alan reassured his son as he gathered some clean gym clothes he kept at the house.

"I trust you," Don mumbled as Alan pulled a clean t-shirt over his head and pulled it down.

After helping Don into a pair of track pants and shoes, the two maneuvered their way down the stairs and into Charlie's awaiting car. Alan saw a cool cloth and a clean waste basket waiting for them in the backseat. He eased Don into the backseat and climbed in with him while Charlie locked up the house.

Charlie took a quick glance at his brother leaning heavily on his father before starting the engine and backing out of the driveway.

#

There wasn't much traffic on the road that early in the morning so they got to the hospital quickly. Charlie agreed to park the car while Alan took Don inside. It took a while to find a parking spot so Don had already been taken back by the time Charlie got back to the ER. He quickly found his father filling out forms in the waiting room.

"They just took him back, and luckily it's one of their lighter mornings so they took him quickly."

"That's good, the sooner we can take him home."

Alan was surprised at his youngest son's comment; it seemed more like something his other son would say.

Charlie saw his father's face, "I just don't like hospitals."

Alan said nothing in response and went and handed the completed paperwork to the nurse at the desk. Truth be told, he didn't like them either, the harsh smells, the décor, and the staff's detachment. If this was to be the place a person would see it should be warm and inviting, not cold and impersonal. Mercifully Margaret died at home in soft sheets instead of ones that had been bleached and starched to death. Alan looked at his watch, breaking his morbid thoughts. His eldest son would be fine so he tried to turn to happier thoughts, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that any day that could change.

It was about an hour before a cheery scrub clad doctor called for them in the waiting room.

"Over here!" Alan was eager to see his son.

"Mr. Eppes, I'm Dr. Harmon you're son's attending," he introduced himself shaking the other two Eppes' hand.

"How's Don?" Alan asked.

"I'll take you to see him and explain things on the way."

The two Eppes fell in step with the doctor as they wound their way through the ER.

"First of all, it seems to be a nasty case of food poisoning. He mentioned that he had eaten Mexican recently and we've seen a lot of salmonella from people who've had salsa lately, but to be sure we've drawn some blood and stool samples. The tests will either confirm salmonella or point us in a different direction, and we should have them back relatively soon."

Charlie inwardly cringed, but kept listening intently.

"He was pretty dehydrated so he'll be getting fluids via IV for the next few hours, and if he's able to keep oral fluids down in few hours we will let him go. He's got a fever so we gave him some Tylenol for it."

The trio arrived at a curtained off cubicle of the main bay.

"He'll probably be groggy for a while; he was feeling really nauseous so we gave him something to help with it. If you need anything you can have me paged or ask one of the nurses. I'll be back later with his lab work when it comes through," Dr. Harmon shook the gentlemen's hands again before excusing himself to go back to his other patients.

Charlie parted the curtain enough to let his father through before going in himself. Don was lying on his side with his eyes closed with the sheet pulled all the way up to fight off the chills. Charlie saw the nearly full bag of saline and followed the tubing all the way down until it disappeared into the back of his brother's hand. He stayed back while his father leaned on the rail and tenderly rubbed his hand through Don's hair.

"Dad?" Don asked without opening his eyes knowing that only his father would be showing that much affection.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now."

"That's good. You just rest and get better."

"Chuck here?"

"I'm here, Don."

"Is Robin okay?"

"Do you want me to call her?" Charlie moved closer putting his hand on his brother's leg.

"Please?" Don opened his eyes.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back," Charlie patted the leg he was holding onto before leaving.

He made his back out to the drop off zone outside the ER before pulling out his cell phone. Seeing that it was almost five, he knew he was going to be waking his brother's girlfriend up. Don didn't ask for much so he brushed it off and dialed the number.

"Mm'ello?" a sleepy voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Robin, I'm sorry to wake you up…"

"Charlie? What's happened to Don?" Robin was fully awake knowing Charlie would only call her for one reason.

"He's fine; he's got food poisoning from dinner the other night. He wanted me to call to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Charlie; do you know what it is that made him sick?"

"We were hoping you knew."

"We both had fajitas, but I think he had eaten an order of nachos before I got there since I was running late."

"How sick is he?"

"He's pretty sick, we had to take him to the ER a while ago because he was getting too dehydrated, but they expect to release him as soon as he's rehydrated."

"Is he being a good patient?" Robin giggled.

"Surprisingly yeah, I don't think he feels well enough to complain."

"I'll be back in LA the day after tomorrow so I'll come by and see him."

"I'm sorry to have woken you up, but he'll be glad you're not sick."

"It's not a problem, I'm glad you called. Can you give him a kiss for me?"

"I don't know, men don't kiss," Charlie was trying to lighten the mood.

After saying his goodbyes he hung up and maneuvered through the ER's maze back to his brother's curtained area. Alan was sitting on a stool so Charlie walked right up to Don's side.

"Hey Don," Charlie said softly leaning over the rail taking his brother's hand carefully as not to disturb the IV.

"Yeah, buddy?" Don answered shifting on the hard mattress to get more comfortable.

"I talked to Robin, and she's doing fine. She said she'll come by and see you in a few days. She wanted me to pass on a kiss, but you'll have to wait to see her to get it."

"'m glad she's not sick. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. When can I leave?"

"Now I know you're feeling better. You've probably got a couple more hours left on your IV and you gotta keep some fluids down. Keep resting, I promise we won't forget to take you home."

"Funny," Don yawned closing his eyes.

Alan smiled at the scene before him and knew Margaret would be proud of her boys. Charlie had found another stool and was sitting between his brother and his father. Luckily Don had woken up asking for water and had kept it down for the past hour. The ER seemed to get busier as the time went by, so it was a while before Dr. Harmon came back by gently waking his patient up.

"Good and bad news," Dr. Harmon thumbed through Don's chart.

"The lab tests came back?" Alan perked up.

"Yeah, good news is that it is salmonella and not something more serious, but bad news is you're still gonna feel crappy for the next few days. There's not much you can do for it other than what you guys were doing so you're just gonna have to ride it out. Just keep pushing fluids; you look a lot better now that you're rehydrated. A note in here says he asked for something to drink? " Dr. Harmon turned to Alan while examining Don.

"Yeah, so far he's drank a little more and kept it down."

"Good. Well Mr. Eppes, I don't see why you can't go home. The IV is close enough to being finished so I'll go get a nurse to pull it out while I go write a prescription for some phenergan to help with the nausea."

"Thank you very much Dr. Harmon."

"No problem, I'll take an easy case over a multiple trauma any night," Dr. Harmon patted Alan and Charlie on the back before leaving.

It wasn't long before a nurse came and removed the IV and helped Alan get Don dressed while Charlie was sent to the pharmacy and to bring the car around.

Soon they were back at the craftsman and had Don settled. He took a dose of phenergan and had fallen asleep. Seeing that their charge was sleeping, Alan and Charlie had also gone to bed.

#

After a few days, Don was doing remarkably better. His stomach was still sensitive and he tired easily, but he was able to sit up with Robin for a few hours when she dropped by and when Megan and Larry dropped off his SUV. Charlie had to go back to work at the school so Alan had the privilege to stay home with his recovering son.

"Hey Don," Charlie greeted his brother who was lying on the couch.

"Hey," Don was glad Charlie was home so he wasn't the sole focus of his father's attention.

"Guess what project I was called back to work on," Charlie jumped in the chair next to the sofa and booted up his laptop.

"A way to save me from dad?"

"Sorry no, the CDC dropped by today and asked me to help them track the tainted tomatoes."

"If that's not a bushel full of irony," Don chuckled.

"I know, I guess they knew you got a hold of bad tomatoes. However I've already been working on it."

"How?"

"Just exercising my security clearance privileges. Some of us can't spend all day on the couch."

"Yeah, yeah. You should just hope I don't slip you a tomato. Anyways I'm going back to work on Monday."

"Have you told dad yet?"

"He didn't take it so well."

Charlie smiled, his brother was definitely better. Even though the food poisoning hadn't been life threatening, watching his brother suffer was not something he wanted to see again.

"You know it's funny that something microscopic could debilitate a hardened FBI agent."

When Don returned to work there was a nice looking gift basket on his desk. Digging through the basket he found several boxes of tea, crackers, a few bottles of Pepto Bismol, and several 'motion sickness' bags. Right smack in the basket was a jar or processed salsa, _clever guys._

"We thought that might come in handy," Colby said walking up with the rest of the team behind him.

"Very funny guys. Hey, any one of us could have gotten sick."

"True, but you weren't the ones parked next to it all night."

"What wound up happening at McDougal's house anyways?"

"It turns out he had a decent sized printing press in his garage that he filled the company's vaults with while bringing the real dough home with him," David answered.

"So now Secret Service has claimed jurisdiction and has been handed the case," Megan added.

"Yeah, but we got three more this weekend," Colby complained.

"I guess it's time to get to work then," Don headed to the break room with a box of tea.

"I guess it is," Colby knew his boss was back.

#**The End**#

I hope you enjoyed!! You see that button down there…You know what to do!!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!** They help me so much to plan and improve other stories!


End file.
